The Devil and the Saiyan
by Rachillion
Summary: Angus used his alchemy on Nero tranporting him to another world.
1. Chapter 1

The alchemist continued to draw out the rest the symbols to finish the circle. The pure white chalk strained with the blood of the sacrifice. A half daemon, named Nero. The boy breathed heavily, each breathe burning though his chest. As blood ran down his head and out his nose and throat.

The alchemist name was Angus. He was the head alchemist at the research center of the Order of the Sword. For several weeks he had watched the boy learning his movements in order to kidnap him. Nero came to him. He found the laboratory which was hidden under Fortuna Castle. Credo sent him there to find the one called Dante. Who earlier had shot the leader of the Order. After being thrown against a wall by daemon possessed armor. The half daemon unknowing wakened his Devil Trigger. Nero's eye glowed blood red and a half form of a daemon stood behind him. Grapping a katana in his right hand. Nero walked forward blindly slashing out with new found power. Angus commanded the possessed armors to attack him. Nero defeated them easily until…

"Nero!" Kyrie cried. Nero stopped his turned back to their normal blue shade and the daemon behind disappear from sight. He mouthed the girls name slowly using his devil arm to grab her. Angus wrapped one hand her throat; his other hand gripped a sword's blade at her heart.

"Now young Nero, that I have your attention. D-d-d-do what I want or the girl g-g-g-gets it." A smile came to the alchemist face.

Moments later the half daemon was beaten by the armors and bound to a unfinished alchemy circle.

With the circle finished and the sacrifice ready Angus started the ritual. He chanted spells in a language Nero had never heard or cared for. He just wanted to get out. Finishing the chants Angus clasped his hands together then placed them on the lines of the circle…nothing happened.

"W-w-w-what did I do wrong?" He asked out loud. There was a alive sacrifice and fresh blood. What was wrong?

"Maybe a wrong sacrifice jackass!" Nero answered, "I get out of here-"

"You'll what?" Angus asked back, he held the blade to Kyrie's throat. Then the sharp blade cut her pale skin. Nero watched in horror as Kyrie's body fall to the circle. Blood pouring out from her body like a fountain. This time Nero broke the magic that bound his arms and legs, but it was to late. Angus clapped his hands and placed them again on the circle. The line of white lit up causing a terrible cracking sound. Just as Nero reached Kyrie's body he felt the pull of something. He looked back at his legs; his body fading before his every eyes. His clothes, skin and bone back to the particles that the peaces came from.

"No, Kyrie! Kyrie!!" The light shined brighter the rest of Nero's body faded away.

Just as his body faded he reappeared again. This time everything was gone and all that rest in front of his was a large black gate. It's wasn't like the hell gate but a larger gate. Around the outside of the door was statues of people. Their bodies twisting into one another turning into raging monsters. Nero's eyes went everywhere he didn't even see that he was naked. Then the giant gates opened and large eyes blinked staring back at him. The boy breathed heavily slowly took one step forward. As black boney hands grabbed him. Nero screamed tears running down his face as the hands pulled him back though the gate into what he thought might be hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Lighting sparks flew a few meters above the trees. Although there were no thunder clouds in the area. Crashing sounds were heard, the wind blew in strong gusts circling around the trees. Blowing the green leaves off the branches. A dark circle formed dropping dust particles in the air. The particles collected together first forming bone, then muscle and other tissues last skin, hair and parts that completed the outside of the body.

Nero groaned and moaned as he moved his head. Digging his forehead deeper into the grass. After a few minutes the half daemon started to move checking everything. He raised up on his knees whipped his head from one side to the other causing his neck to make a large cracking sound. Then rotated his arms front to back; he looked his devil bringer over seeing that it was glowing a light blue.

"I still haven't figured out what that means yet." He popped the knuckles on his human hand. The silver headed devil stood up almost falling first then regained his balance. Nero sniffed the air. The green mint flavor of the forest entering his nose then going down his throat. A gust blew the boy's body shook, Nero's eyes widened and a blush as red as daemons blood came over his face. _Where are my clothes!? _He thought. Not that Nero wasn't proud of his body. He workout hard to gain all of the toned muscle, that any woman would love to out their hands on. Specially Kyrie. _If this is one of Dante's damn jokes I'll-. _He stopped in mid thought and the memory came back to him. Nero's body stiffened dropping his hand to his side that were now fists. A growl grew from his chest up though his throat and roared out of his mouth. Daemon teeth bearing, glowing in the moonlight.

"Angus…I'll found you and I will. I'll rip your body to pieces and feed it to the hell hounds for what you did to Kyrie!" He started sobbing again, falling back down on his knees. His fists punching the ground breaking up the grass exposing the cool darkened earth. From his sobbing the dirt quickly turned to mud his fingers clutched the mudded earth. Nero raised up on knees rocking back and forth. Mud was still gasped in his balled fists as he dropped them down on his silver head. Grass and wet earth rolling down his face mixing with tears. The devil bringer scraped against his skull causing flesh blood to flow down his face. Red eyes replaced the sky blues that were signature with a half daemon. The transparent daemon appeared behind him grasping a katana in his right hand.

Jolting up from his sleep Goku breathed the cool night air in deeply. Hardly has the saiyan awoken in the middle of the night. Only when he body felt a strong power. He could feel it; it felt like something evil, but human as well. Curious, he slowly tip toed out of bed careful not to disturb Chichi. Then slipped into the bathroom and changed into his fighting gi. He closed the front door shut before letting go of the door knob, his eyes darted to one of the bushes beside the house, "Goten…you should be in bed." The elder saiyan sighed as his son's head popped out from the bush.

The nine year old lowered his head as he walked toward his father, "Sorry dad. I felt the energy too. I just wanted to come."

Goku rubbed his forehead and smiled, "You can come just don't tell your mother. She won't let me have desert at dinner tomorrow." A large smile appeared on Goten's face. The boy was so excited that he took off into the air racing towards the energy he felt. With Goku close behind him. The two saiyans landed in the spot were they'd both felt the strange energy.

"Nothings here." Goten said. The boy kneeled down feeling the ground. He saw what looked like digging marks over and over again. As if someone was just dig or taking their anger out on the ground. Goku's black eyes narrowed quickly finding whatever it was hiding in the trees.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said, trying to reinsure the thing that was in the tree. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could see the outline of a boy about Gohan's age or a few years older.

"What the hell do you want?" The boy asked angrily, "Leave me alone!" He shouted. Goku motioned for Goten to stay put. The older saiyan glided upwards close. He could see the boy was naked; wearing only two rings on his left hand and a wristband. His right hand was…a dragon's? That's what is seemed to Goku. The saiyan reached out to touch it when the youth jolted back pushing his back against the tree bark, "I said leave me alone!" The boy growled showing his teeth white, sharp. Bolting forward the boy leaped atop Goku's head bouncing off, but not before performing a front flip before landing on the ground. Then pushing his right arm out a force grabbed Goku sending him flying though the forest. Crashing into trees, bushes then landing into a another tree. The saiyan sat there rubbing his head.

"That's my dad!" The half saiyan powered up. His black spiky hair turn gold and stood on end. Then Goten punched the older boy in the face sending his flying backwards right into Goku.

"Damn it…That little son of a-" Then he saw Goku was behind him. Goku wrapped his arms around the boy while trying to calm him down. The boy struggled then tilted his head forward and back with dazzling trying to knock his opponent out. Only knocking himself out in the process. Goku stood up cradling the boy's upper body with arm.

"Looks like you did that to your self." The saiyan then placed his left arm under the boy's knees and then spoke to Goten. The smaller one complained about taking the dragon armed boy home, but he couldn't finish Goku was already flying off back toward the house.

Nero felt as if a sword had been ran though his stomach when he awoke the next morning. The half daemon raised up in bed letting out a mixture of growls and moans. All of displeasure and none of joy. He saw he did have clothes on. A pair of sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. Nero looked at his new surrounds a table and lamp sat against the bed he was on. A oak dresser stood by the door…door! Quickly Nero leaped out of bed racing towards the door. When the knob turning the little boy from last night was standing in his way of escape. In his hands was a tray of food and on his face a look that would kill. "You're the little-" Before Nero could finish the boy threw the tray at him. The half breed barely dodged; only to be flipped over on his back and have the younger boy dig his foot into his chest.

"Goten!" A woman's angry voice shouted. The younger one bolted out of the room and down stairs. Another pair of footsteps came up the stairs an older woman looked down at Nero. Her eyes were narrow and her lips were in a straight line. A few hair were lose from the bun on top of her head almost touching Nero forehead. "Guess you'll have to eat breakfast down stairs with the rest of us." The woman tucked her arms under Nero's and threw him over her shoulder. Nero was to stunned to do anything. The woman carried him down stairs and sat in a chair. Nero was wide eyed and very confused. There sat the angry little brat and his father from last night. First they try to kill him then feed him? Overall it was his fault he did throw the first punch. "I was worried why Goku had brought a naked man home." The woman spoke again, "My name is Chichi. You've already met Goten." She pointed to the younger boy, "And Goku." Which was the tallest one at the table. Finally she introduced Gohan the oldest son.

"You…you're not pissed at me?" He asked slowly before speaking again, "I…" "It's okay." Goku replied. He explain that he didn't feel any evil in Nero's heart but Goku wondered why he was here. "I've never seen a person like you in all my life. Who are you? What are you?" The questions keep coming all though breakfast Nero could hardly eat.

"My name is Nero." He didn't feel like giving his whole biography, "I'm a daemon half daemon." Nero felt for his daemon hand in his lap. He slowly rubbed it as it gave a light glow.

_

* * *

_

_Comments and ideas are welcomed. Thank you. Look forward to chaper 3 coming soon! _


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan leaned over in his chair and touched one of the scaly fingers; as Nero watched ready to jump up and protect himself if need be. Gohan's starring became so annoying that Nero pulled his arm back and placed it under the table, "Bulma would have a field day if she saw you." Gohan said still looking Nero over.

"Dragon Boy…" Goten mumbled under his breathe, "That can be your new name cause of your arm. Nero is weird anyway, Neo sounds better."

Nero showed his teeth the brat was only doing this to upset him, "I'm not changing my name! Besides were I come from there are no dragons only daemons. My job is to kill the daemons!" Nero crossed his arms, "This Bulma can she get me back home?" He asked, the rest of the family could tell he was angry.

"She does have a time machine but I don't know if it can take you back to your world." Goku walked over to Nero; placing his hand on his shoulder, "Guess will have to find out." Goku placed to fingers on his forehead then teleported. For Nero it felt like going though the gate again have his body ripped apart. Fast as they left, they landed inside Bulma's lab. Nero fell to his knees and began barfing up his fleshly eaten breakfast.

"Hi, Bulma!" Goku greeted her. Nero had finished barfing he quickly wiped the vomit from his mouth on to back of his human hand.

"So this is him?" She asked. Chichi had called last night when Goku dragged him in. She glared at his outfit, "Goku don't you have any taste?" She pulled Nero to his feet grabbing his daemon arm with an iron grip, "Nice arm." She started looking it over.

"But first you need new clothes. A handsome man like you can't go walking around like this. Come with me." What choice did he have? She was practically towing him around. Nero begged Goku not to leave him with this crazy woman. Goku laughed lightly then told Nero he had to train for the upcoming tournament. The older saiyan teleported away as Nero shouted a few curse words at him.

A smile was plastered across Bulma's face as the two entered the first department store. She hadn't had this much fun since she took Vegeta and Trunks shopping. Vegeta was a pain in the ass when it came to shopping she could tell that Nero was going to be the same way. She was ready.

"What did your old clothes look like?" Nero described them in detail; he glanced around the store and saw nothing that resembled his old attire. Bulma pulled a hoodie from the rack. The front of the hoodie was detailed in vector image of an eagle with dark black and blue coloring. With swirls and stars in the background that were different shades of gray. With what looked like blood running behind it.

_At least it's dark colors, everything is this store looks girly. _He thought.

After hours of shopping Nero sat down on a bench waiting for Bulma to come out of the jewelry store, "I'm so glad Kyrie is not…I forgot." For him the problem was ever growing stuck on a weird and he meant weird world. Kyrie was dead, Angus that probably trying to take over his world right now with the help of the order. There was still hope: Dante. The elder slayer crossed Nero's mind.

_The old man doesn't even realize that I'm gone. I need to remind myself when I do get back to kick his ass. For not helping me. _

Nero leaned his head back squinting his eyes at the warm sun. Thinking….

"_Face it Nero…you'll never get back. You couldn't save Kyrie and you won't save your world." Angus laughed. The alchemist walked along in the darkness stopping to pick up the Red Queen. Nero's beloved sword. Angus swung it on his shoulder like Nero. He continued his slow pace over to Kyrie. _

"_Nero! Nero, help me!" She cried tears running down her face. She couldn't wait much longer for her hero to come save her. _

"_Kyrie! Kyrie!!" Nero shouted. _

_Angus looked back at him, "Wake up Nero. Wake up." _

"Wake up Nero." The boy jolted from his sleeping nightmare. Sweat covered his face, his daemon arm gripped the hand reel on the bench. It was crushed detailing the outlines of his fingers, "It was only a dream." Bulma insured him. Now Bulma felt conserved for the boy. Who was this Kyrie he was shouting for in his nightmare?

"Nero lets go for a walk and you can tell me about yourself." She picked up her small bag from the jewelry store and walked ahead of Nero. The half daemon quickened his walk to catch up with her. The two walked around the city for a while not saying anything.

"Do you have parents?' She asked. He didn't answer only shaking his head.

"I was an orphan. The order found me and took me in, cause I looked like Sparda. The daemon that saved my world a thousand years ago from the daemon emperor. While growing up in the order I knew I was different not because of my arm. My…Kyrie's brother Credo accidentally shot me. The bullet hitting me straight in the head. He thought I was dead but I wasn't…I came back to life. I had other abilities I had more strength than a human. My arm had to be a secret. I often acted like it was broken only using it when I could fight daemons by myself. See the order although worshipped a daemon as a God believed lesser daemons to be evil.." He stopped giving her time to understand.

"So the order wouldn't kill you." Bulma held Nero's devil arm, "Nero I think you're the most human daemon I've met and the only one I've met." Nero smiled then quickly turned as red poured across his face.

"Thanks." He replied.

By the time, the two reached Capsule Corp. Bulma could hear her husband Vegeta demanding his dinner. The angry saiyan prince marched from the living room of the house.

"Woman!" He stopped after seeing Nero, "Who are you kid?"

"Kid? Why does everyone keep calling me that!" Seriously, Nero was nineteen almost twenty. He wasn't a ten year old anymore. He did admit he acted like one sometimes, "The name is Nero."

The saiyan growled. "Well I guess you can stay. Just don't get the away of my training. This time I'll beat Kakarrot for sure." Vegeta stormed off mumbling some else about the upcoming tournament. Nero began to think this tournament was a big deal. Later on Nero was introduced to Trunks. Bulma's son he came to just about Nero's thigh. He had a ball of purple hair on his head and wore a training gi. Like Goku but different color. The two stared at each other before shaking hands them watched TV. As Trunks asked Nero questions and ate pizza.

The tapping of Nero's devil hand on the metal soon wore a hole though it. The half devil looked at the clock it was pass midnight. He wasn't any artist when it came to drawing, he marked out the rough drawing of the Red Queen on the paper and started over. The truth was he missed his sword and being a devil slayer he won't be caught without one. Looking though the lab he found some discarded metal. In the morning he would ask Bulma to build him a new Red Queen and maybe his pistol Blue Rose. One weapon he was sure that worked was his damn arm. For now he just wanted to sleep but even in his dreams he couldn't defeat his nightmares.

* * *

_For those of you reading this fanfic. This takes place during the World Tournament, Majin Buu sagas and beyond but with some differences. Again comments and ideas are more than welcomed. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks._


	4. Chapter 4

"Nero?" It was Bulma she was looking at him as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Nero glanced around the room it was the lab. He must have fallen asleep here last night. He moved his arms off the table to see his rough drawing of the Red Queen. Bulma curiously looked at the drawing. Taking a pen from her pocket she drew the lines of the blade straighter, "There." She announced, holding up the drawing for him to see. The boy had a sour look on his face; it was hard sleeping on a metal table. Nero quickly roughed his devil bringer though his hair although it didn't do much good.

The morning passed into the early afternoon. Nero watched Bulma crafted his new Red Queen. After wielding the main body of the blade to the handle; she dipped it in a cool tank of water. Steam rose from the tank Bulma gripped the heavy sword then laid it on the floor to cool. While she went to eat lunch Nero looked over his new sword. The metal was still hot to the touch so he acted fast with the devil bringer. Swing it with his right hand; jumping in the air and ramming the blade to the ground, but stopping before any damage to the floor could be done.

"I see you like your new toy." The saiyan prince snorted, "I don't trust you boy. You smell of daemon."

"That's because I'm a half daemon." He snarled back at he prince. Nero swung the blade at Vegeta. The edge of the blade creating a small cut on his cheek. Vegeta let his fury be felt. Raising his energy level. Nero's face turned to worry and anger, the feeling in the pit of his stomach caused him to take a few steps back.

"Vegeta!" Bulma stood in the doorway, "What did I tell you about leaving him alone?" Vegeta lowed his power level and rolled his eyes. He eyed Nero as he walked out, "I'm sorry about that. He gets this way around when the tournament gets closer." Nero swung the blade around his wrist then placed it on his shoulder. His index finger and middle finger gentle touching the smaller handle, "I just want to get out and kill some daemons. Why is Vegeta so pissed off about this tournament?" He asked.

"Him and Goku have rivalry." Nero half way listened when Bulma explained Vegeta and Goku's history, "Why don't you enter the tournament, Nero? There will be humans fighting." She told him.

"But no daemons? Well, since I'm stuck here. I might as well do something." The half daemon took the sword driving it hard into the lab floor, "I think it should stay there." Nero showed a quick smile. Then went to take a nice hot shower.

Bulma stood there in the doorway as Nero passed he said something to her but she wasn't paying attention, "My floor." She mumbled to her self. She turned toward him, "Are all half daemon as cocky and pissed off as you are?!"

Nero continued to the bathroom, "No, not all just depends on which parent was the daemon."

Was this the second? No, it was the third time Nero was throwing up. The half daemon wiped the spit and stomach contains from his chin, and mouth. _Only five more miles, _he thought, _then I can get off this damn jet. _He could hear Bulma talking about not using their super saiyan abilities. Along with something about the Cell Games whatever that was. Being here for two weeks Nero had concluded this was a very, very weird planet with very people.

Nero sat down in his seat trying to not look out the window.

"Nero you ready?" It was Gohan. The two had developed a small friendship since Nero was always travel from Bulma's to Gohan's house about everyday, "Remember you can't use your sword." The Red Queen was safely tucked under his seat, Nero touched the butt end of the sword with his heel.

"Damn it." Nero cursed, "Guess I can't use my Devil Bringer? What a piece of crap."

"Dragon Boy can't use his dragon arm!" Goten started singing. Nero held up his devil bringer the hand reached across space clutching onto faces. The small half saiyan struggled to get free.

Bulma stood up from the controls, "Nero stop it!" She shouted. The hand that was over Goten's face disappeared. After that everyone was silent expect for Vegeta who was cursing Nero under his breathe.

The Z warriors were now at the tournament. Nero quickly pulled down the right sleeve of his hoodie. Sweat was already pouring down his face from the heat. He had forgotten what it was like to be in a tropical area. He did like being out in the sun but having this many people around him made him sick again. Another jet landed this time photographers and lots of them. Gathered around the jet as a man with walked out raising his hands in air. "Who is that?" Nero asked. Krillin explained that is was Hecule who "saved" everyone from Cell seven years ago. He went on to said that is was the Z warriors and not that idiot. Behind Hecule stood his daughter Videl. Her hair was cut short almost like a bowl. Her hands were balled up into fists on her side and a look of annoyances as well as anger on her face. Soon she slipped away from the crowd of photographers and joined the Z warriors.

"Everybody this is Videl." Gohan introduced her. Gohan named all of the Z warriors including Nero.

"Well Nero looks like your part of the group." Krillin patted him on the shoulder. Nero brushed his hand off, "Sorry I have to remember not to make a daem-" Krillen stopped as Nero punched him in the gut with the devil bringer.

"Shut up!" Nero shouted loud for everyone to hear.

"A daemon?" Videl figured out the rest of the word.

"What Krillen means is that Nero fights like a daemon!" Goku announced, his hand gripped Nero's head. "Isn't that right?" Nero nodded, the boy squatted as the pressure on his head become greater.

"Let go." He growled showing a few of his daemon teeth forming in his mouth. Goku lessened his grip. The others in the group left to go find a good seat in the stadium.

Nero followed the other Z fighters that had signed up for the tournament. They walked into a huge area were other fighters were either standing around or warming up. Nero was a little more than warm, he was still hot and sweaty. The announcer and a few other men came from the entrance to the arena. The men were pulling what looked like a punching machine. The announcer explained that each fighter would test their strength against Hecule. The ones that hit above Hercules level could go on. Hercule put on a show for the other fighters, Nero was still couldn't believe this guy faked saving the planet. Hercule scored only a little a hundred and fifty points. Nero saw that the idiot was cradling his left hand in his right. _Maybe he broke a finger,_ Nero thought. He was in front of the Z fighters. Nero kept his right arm hid as he punched the machine. His daemon knuckles bearing into the lining of the bag. The monitor read 745 points. The announcer and everyone jaws dropped, expect for Goku and the others.

"Guess I over did it." Nero went over to the side to wait on the others. The fighters that were around the bench Nero was sitting quickly moved away. They were fearful because of the points he scored, or could sense his daemon aura. The crowd reminded quiet as the Z warriors scored his points or higher. Finally it was Vegeta's turn. They saiyan grinned, "Move out of the way." He commanded, then rammed the machine. Parts flew everywhere the heavy piece of scrap metal continued backward until it reached the wall. If the people weren't in shock from Nero or the others. They were in shock after seeing what Vegeta did to the machine.

"It's like they're all in the same league together…my dad he only scored a 150, these guys are scoring, but he…" Videl couldn't make sense of it all.

"Yeah, that's Vegeta for ya." Gohan laughed slightly but tried not to act he had seen it before.

Vegeta paced back though the fighters all clearing out of the way as he came by, "Come on Kakortt." Goku could see Vegeta was fed up with being here. Goku waved to Gohan and Videl. Telling them, they would be in the lunch area whenever they done scoring.

Nero lagged behind pulling up the sleeve of his daemon arm, "Nero, Nero." The was came from the behind him. The half daemon turned to face two strange men. The first was half the size of the other with a Mohawk of white hair with purple skin. The second was tall and broad. He also had white hair but with what looked like pink skin color, "Hello, Nero Sparda." He called again.

"Why the hell are you calling me Sparda?" Nero asked, "How do you know my name?"

"I know all about you. I know that you're a half daemon, that you're not from this world. You also wish to gain something back. I'm the Supreme Kai of this universe." The Kai raised his hand pointing a finger at Nero. Nero's body bolted toward the Kai. His devil bringer pulled hard away from his body, "It only makes it worst if you struggle." The Kai swiftly ran his index finger over Nero's arm.

"Goku!" Nero shouted. Vegeta was the first see Nero lying on the ground.

"Get up, Devil Boy." Nero was on the ground but…the Kai? Were did he go?

Nero tuned away from the disgusting site. He thought Dante's eating was bad the saiyan's were twice as worse. The two adults has already eaten about two three course meals and there was more coming. A few minutes later Gohan and Videl came. The younger saiyan did have a few manners but not many. The three together eat about as much as Nero eat in a month. After their stomach's were full or in Nero's case empty from throwing up. Everyone headed back open area to see who would fight who. Everyone drew number then were placed on the board. Nero wasn't worried about the other matches only his. He was going to fight that big bodyguard of the Kai's Kibito. Although he did hear Piccolo make a fuss of Vegeta and Goku fighting each other.

Nero would fight after Krillin's match. The first ended quickly Krillin swiftly kicked his opponent straight into the grass circling the arena. Then hopped down from the ring sticking his hands into his pocket while humming to himself.

Nero followed behind Kibito, "Next we have the young Nero vs. Kibito!" The announcer informed the crowd.

"Look at him." One women said.

"He's hot and muscle to boot." Another one joined in.

"Nero you're a daemon use your devil trigger." Kibito told him, "I've never fully seen the power of a daemon, only heard of it." Kibito stood motionless. Nero unzipped his hoodie showing a black t-shirt and his devil bringer. The red and blue color shined brightly reflecting the sun.

"What?! Nero stop!" Bulma shouted.

"Fine." He starting pacing toward Kibito, "You want to see a daemon I'll show you a daemon." Nero eyes turned blood red a wind blew around his body. Finally a blue transparent daemon developed behind him. Holding a katana in it's right hand. Nero threw his left hand out as the Red Queen came flying across the ring into his hand.

Two other fighters Spopovich and Yamu watching as the monitor they were holding spiked as it felt the engery from Nero, "Yes, that's the engery we need." Kibito stepped back as Yamu and Spopovich grabbed onto Nero. Yamu clutched Nero's left wrist while stabbing a engery beam straight into the back of his neck. While Spopovich stabbed him with a white oval device. Nero tried to struggle but he couldn't even move. The boy painfully turned his head to see the Kai in front of everyone and he was using his power on Nero. Nero felt blood running down his chin as he started to cough. Spopovich jerked the device out of Nero, the two let the boy fall to the ground. Nero's body twisted and jerked violently, "Kyrie…"

_The body of Nero's beloved began to fade in front of his eyes, "Kyrie! I swear, I swear I'll get us out of here!" Tears welled up in Nero's, "Together, Kyrie! Kyrie!!"_

His eyes were back to their blue color. The blood and pain he had felt earlier was gone. The Kai and Kibito were standing over him. Nero quickly took a deep breath. The air was a dry he was in a desert.

"I had Goku carry you here with us." Kai said, "The two that took your engery are inside there." He pointed a small metal building sticking out of the ground, "That's Badidi's spaceship. Most of it is underground." He helped Nero stand up, "I need you here, the daemon king Dabura is under his spell. If you can defeat Dabura…"

"I become king of the daemons." The Kai narrowed his eyes, "I guess not."

"Just please help us. You do I'll get me back home and to your Kyrie." The Kai told him, "That is a promise."

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like it. Please review and commment. Thank you!_


End file.
